


whatever it takes

by keithundead



Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [6]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Supernatural, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Family, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi, One Word Prompts, Vampires, Werewolves, johunters, waterparks - knights of the round table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: the story of joe jonas's guilty conscious, and the hunt for his own brother.with the help of some unlikely "friends" (old and new), they'll get nick back.whatever it takes.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight, Selena Gomez/Joe Jonas/Demi Lovato
Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. vampires

Nick's seen worse. Much worse.

Like the time he walked in on Joe with a girl after a show, that was unsightly. He hates that, more than anything, more than what he's going through right now. He tries to keep that notion in his mind, "I've seen worse, I've seen worse," but the thought of his situation is starting to suffocate him. 

It's been four days since he last saw his brothers. Four days of what felt like moving across Texas and getting situated in a new abandoned warehouse against his will. Four days since those vampires from Houston snatched him right off of Joe's back. They took him; away from his brothers and the tour, Nick felt like there was no hope for him. He felt as though there was no hope for the tour, either, and he assumes their careers are under a microscope now more than ever.

Of course, he has more things to worry about. Vampires are the species he detests the most. Those things make his skin crawl and his neck sweat. He's been deeply terrified of them ever since he started hunting, and nothing could've convinced him to go after a whole family of them. Well, nothing except Kyle.

Nick thought about him the first night he woke up in an isolated barn, and he thinks about him when he's tied to a post in the middle of a barren attic. He misses Kyle the most- he misses his brothers, no doubt, but the two of them were recently getting serious. He wonders if Kyle was worrying about him… 

No, he can't think like that. He takes a breath. In. Then out.

The door to the barn creaks open, and two vampires saunter inside. They exchange looks before crouching over Nick. One of them smiles, pointed teeth glistening in the light that slipped in through cracks in the wall. He wants to gag at the sight, he hates sharp objects. The vampires whisper in each other’s ears, and the close sounds their voices make cause him to flinch. Vampire One has platinum blond hair and beard, with gray hairs scattered through it. Vampire Two looks like a pale Taylor Lautner, but with stubble and bloodshot eyes. He has to remember, he’s seen worse.

“Rise and shine, sugar cube.” Vampire One purrs. He fishes around in his pocket for something so small Nick can’t make out what it is, but he knows the familiar silhouette all too well. The vampire pulls out a hunting knife-  _ his  _ hunting knife. Bastard probably took while Nick was unconscious.

The knife gets closer to him, closer. It slides against his exposed arm without any pain, but the dark red line begins to form as soon as the blade leaves him. Vampire One gestures for Vampire Two to get closer, and he does. Vampire Two begins to sniff Nick’s wound, dipping his tongue into the pool of blood beginning to form near his wrist. It makes Nick hiss, flinching away from the monster.

“There, there,” he coos in a way that makes Nick’s skin crawl, “don’t want me to take more than I need, do you?”

If he wasn’t before, he’s paralyzed with fear now, breath becoming still. The cold tongue returns to his skin, lapping up the pool that’s gotten bigger the last time Nick saw it (how was that even possible?). The other vampire is staring down at the two of them with a wicked smile plastered on his face. He seemed to take some sort of… pleasure out of watching Nick feeding a vampire against his will. For a second, he remembers-

He's seen worse.

* * *

"What do you  _ mean _ you lost him?"

"Okay, if we're gonna blame anyone," Kevin takes the tea from Kyle's mom with a smile, then goes back to his original expression, "blame Joe. He's the one who decided to carry him at the last minute.

"We didn't  _ lose _ him! we know where he is!" Joe angrily sips his tea, trying to calm himself down.

Kyle scowls. "Then why do you need  _ my _ help? You know where he is."

Well, the truth is, neither of them know exactly where he could be, but they both know that Nick got abducted by vampires on their last hunt. Which is why they need Kyle, his werewolf friend (boyfriend? they weren't sure), to help track him. He's a wolf after all, maybe he had some scent tracking ability they didn't know about.

Their silence speaks for itself.

"So you don't know where he is?" Kyle sighs and plops down on the couch next to Kevin. He looks up at him. "What do you know?"

"We know he was taken in Houston," Kevin says, "and we know that vampires have hives in relatively close locations. All we need now is a way to track him."

Joe nods, "that's where you come in."

Kyle has a moment to himself, trying to collect his thoughts and focus on the last time he met Nick. They were touring right before the hunt, and Nick stopped by before their show, asking if Kyle knew about anything suspicious. Normally, he feels uncomfortable outing other monsters and their whereabouts to humans, but with Nick… he just didn't know. He felt like he needed to help him solve a case, to make Nick proud of him. It wasn't like he was making Nick hunt down another werewolf-  _ that  _ would've been weird.

"Why me?"

"I mean, you and your family are the only wolves we know. It's not like we make friends with you guys regularly."

"Joe!" Kevin says through gritted teeth.

"What? I'm being honest." he shrugs, leaning back in the recliner, drinking from his mug as if he hadn't just offended Kyle's entire species. He wonders, for a second, if Joe meant what he said by calling them "friends" in the first place.

Kyle opens his phone to the last text he sent Nick.

_ have fun! i’m gonna miss you sm xox _

He does miss him, very much so, to the point where his stomach aches at the thought of not being able to find him. He decides to pay Joe's comment no attention and help them. This is for Nick, he reminds himself. It's for him.

"I need something of his to smell."

Both Joe and Kevin look over the moon, but Kevin's face then falls.

"Shit, I don't have anything."

"No worries, bro." Joe says smugly, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a silver dog tag necklace. A "t1d" design is etched into the necklace, and Joe gets up to hand it over to Kyle. Kyle jerks back immediately, leaning away from the necklace as if he'd get burned (he would’ve been). 

"I meant something that  _ wasn't  _ silver." he curls in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest in self defense.

"Damnit." Joe says. "I got nothing." he goes back to drinking his tea.

Kyle's eyes drift down in defeat. Stupid werewolf kryptonite. He blames Joe entirely. He blames him for keeping that silver tag that always repelled Kyle from Nick. Blames him for losing Nick in the first place. if Joe hadn't decided to lift up his brother in the middle of a chase… 

That's it!

"Joe, take your shirt off." the two Jonas brothers spit out their tea in shock.

"Dude, weird." Joe's face goes beet red. "I'm not doing whatever weird ritual that involves my body with you. You're, like, my brother's kind-of-boyfriend."

"I second that." Kevin agrees.

Kyle's face goes red. "Not like that. I need your shirt to get Nick's scent."

Joe looks down in confusion, then lifts his shirt collar to his nose to sniff it. "That doesn't make any sense, this doesn't even smell like Nick."

It does make sense, Kyle thinks. He knows that Joe carried Nick on his back, meaning his shirt was the last physical item Nick came in contact with. If he can catch the scent, or whatever’s left of it, he’ll be one step closer to finding Nick.

"How would you know?" Kyle asks. "You're not a wolf."

"Yeah, but I know better than to not change my shirt for four days."

"Do you, now?"

Joe opens his mouth to say something, then crosses his arms.

"He's got a point, man." Kevin says in agreement, "you stink. You probably reek of Nick aroma or something."

Kyle shrugs. "We  _ could _ leave him to die by a vampire's hand, if that's what you want."

Joe groans in discontent and embarrassment. The last thing he wants to do is take his shirt off in front of Kyle and his creepy werewolf eyes. But he doesn't want his brother to die… 

"Fine, whatever." he sighs, setting his tea down and pulling off his shirt and revealing the swirly pentacle tattoo on his left pec. He tosses the shirt to Kyle, who wastes no time bringing it to his nose.

Normally, Joe would oppose random werewolves smelling his clothes, but if it was for his brother, he didn't mind that much. This was going to help, not hurt.

While Kyle is sniffing the clothing, he takes a deep breath, letting out a gasp when he catches a whiff of Nick's scent. The trail begins to form in front of him, a light grey line of smoke billowing from the shirt for only his eyes to see. Nick isn't far, but he isn't close to Houston. They can make this work.

"You have a license, right?"


	2. chase

“Did you get any chips?”

“No, but I got some weird cheese spray thing.”

Kyle and Joe facepalm in unison. Of course, when they leave Kevin to do the shopping, he comes back with fucking Cheese Whiz. Joe wanted his goddamn barbeque Pringles, and knowing Kevin, he probably spent all their money on said Cheese Whiz, or some gross blue Gatorade that no one else but him was going to drink. He turns the keys in the ignition anyway, sighing disappointedly as Kevin settled himself in the car.

They needed the gas more than anything, but Joe insisted on getting snacks from the station because he was “starving,” which, in Joe terms, meant he had gone two minutes without some sort of sugary/salty release. Once they were loaded up with those sugars and salts, they would continue their search for Nick. But no, Kevin got sidetracked by Cheese Whiz, thanks a lot, Kev. 

Kevin pushes the button that turned on the radio, and Joe tries to use whatever country or old hair metal song to drown out his thoughts. He needs to focus on driving, not on whatever fucked up rituals those vampires could be doing with his brother. He tries and tries and tries not to think about Nick screaming, begging for help, or how the vamps would just laugh at his attempts to break free. Or the way Nick probably hasn’t had his insulin in four-ish days. Or how- no, he doesn’t think about that. He focuses on the road.

“Uh, guys?” Kyle pipes up from the back seat, a worried tone to his voice.

“What’s up?” Joe asks, Kevin being too busy with his Gatorade and Cheese Whiz to pay attention.

“Is there supposed to be a girl with a gun following us?”

Joe’s eyes widen, and he checks his side mirrors to see that, yes, a girl with black hair is running at full speed towards them. With a familiar shotgun in hand. Without questioning it any further (because the girl looked like she was reloading the shotgun), Joe pressed on the gas pedal ever so slightly, picking up speed. This didn’t stop the girl, though, because before Joe could process anything, the side mirror had a bullet lodged in it.

“Shit!” they all yell, Joe steering in a counterclockwise direction to stop himself from swerving on the road. A few shots are fired at them, one lands on the same side mirror, blowing it off its hinges.

“Kev, the glove compartment!” Joe yells, speeding up even faster, hoping his brother would pick up on what he meant.

As if Kevin had read his mind, he opens the compartment to brandish their just-in-case pistol. It wasn’t much, but it was loaded with enough iron, silver, and rock salt bullets to get them out of any trouble. Considering how they were in a whole mess of trouble right now, the gun would definitely come in handy. Kevin rolls down his window, unbuckling his seatbelt in order to twist his body outside of the car. Sitting on the edge of the opened car window, he starts firing at her. Joe is definitely trying to avoid crashing now, what with his brother hanging out of the car and everything. At the same time, he’s trying to get the fuck out of dodge so he can ditch this crazy lady.

This time, a bullet gets lodged into the window next to him, making Kevin duck back down into his seat to see if he was okay. If Joe’s head had been any closer to the left, he would’ve been a goner. He keeps driving, however. Kevin is going batshit, asking him over and over if he’s okay, and Joe has to yell at him to get back to shooting.

“Dude, you could’ve died! The car could’ve blown up! How do you expect me to get back to whatever woman-beast is trying to kill us?”

“I _said-_ ” and before he could yell at him again, Kyle shouts-

“Guys!” 

Joe hadn’t noticed it, but they were about to drive headfirst into a tree trunk that had fallen over in the middle of the road. They all scream, and Joe slams the brakes, his vision goes black.

* * *

Joe wakes up outside his car, in the middle of the pavement.

His head is pounding, and his elbows are feel like a cheese grater has gone over it a few times. Looking up, he sees a figure- the girl from earlier, standing over him with a shit eating smile spread across her face. If Joe wasn't in need of a ton of aspirin, he'd punch it right off her. Instead, he grunts like a defeated caveman. 

He tries to get up, but her tall, laced up rubber boot is on his shoulder in an instant. She twirls something, keys, in her hand.

"Thanks for the ride, cutie."


	3. loneliness

This time, his hands are handcuffed above his head.

A hook on the wall keeps him in place, and his hands are criss-crossed in a way where he couldn’t undo the cuffs if he tried (and he’s tried). So far, the vampires have given him an hour in between each feeding (he’s counted), coming back with their knives to drain and feed off him. Nick doesn’t say a word every time they return, keeping his sharp tongue to himself in order to avoid being killed. It does kill him, however, that he can’t bring his knee up to make contact with their chins. If only.

He stands, alone and willing to do anything to survive. Even if that means giving his precious blood (or shitty blood, he doesn’t know) away. He stands, with the hope that someone will save him from this torture, or at least he hopes his brothers are on their way and not touring without him. 

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i KNOW this is short but school is happening so please forgive me. longer chapters coming soon.


End file.
